


Life of Athrun

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [8]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: A collection of snippets and drabbles focused around Athrun Zala and his friendships- and sometimes other relationships.Mostly post-Destiny 'cause that's how I roll. Sometimes based on prompts from an RP blog, but will stand without the RP.





	1. Falling Asleep (w/ Yzak)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1- Falling Asleep (w/ Yzak)  
> Originally posted May 17, 2015  
> https://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/119223306509

ღ - For a short drabble about my character falling asleep with yours. From Yzak.

 

“No. I don’t have any clout at all-” the sentence was broken by a yawn that made Athrun’s jaw crack. “-in Orb. But I don’t think they would give up that technology.”

Yzak covered his mouth politely when he yawned. “You jerk. Look what you started,” he mumbled. “I wouldn’t want the beamcoat until they could make it un-ugly anyway.”

“Is that a word?” Athrun said, his voice slurring just as much as they both slumped over the coffee table full of notes. “It’s not that Akats’ki’s ugly…” He leaned on the arm of the couch, hoping it would keep him upright.

“S’the gaudies’ piece of shi…” 

Kira found them an hour later, Athrun tilted sideways and Yzak’s head lolling on the back of the couch, their work still spread over the coffee table. Both of them were snoring softly.

“I told you, Athrun,” he whispered as he tucked Athrun’s old ZAFT blanket around them. “I told you you snored.”


	2. Fight Me (1 of ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athrun wasn't supposed to sortie, but Dearka lets him- just as long as he remembers who's in charge now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another repost from my RP blog. The prompt was "Fight Me" from dearkaelsman.  
> Originally posted January 31, 2014.  
> https://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/75213770342/fight-me
> 
> This takes place in an AU setting we didn't write much of, where Athrun rejoins ZAFT but as a regular soldier in a green coat. He's assigned to the Joule Team and wasn't supposed to pilot a mobile suit for a while (I don't remember why so please ignore the reasoning, or make something up).

“Athrun Zala, ZAKU, launching.”

The catapult cable snapped back as it disconnected, and the Joule-team ZAKU (green with a distinctive orange pauldron, same as the others and not Athrun's usual cherry-pink custom) shot into space. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Dearka scolded Athrun over the communication line. “You know Yzak is going to ream us both when he finds out I let you launch.”

“Ah,” Athrun mumbled. “I’d say I’ll take the blame, but-”

“You’re in no position for martyring yourself, jackass,” Dearka cut him off. The black mobile suit led the way toward the mining asteroid. The space around the asteroid already sparkled with beam fire, and they could see Yzak's white GOUF hemmed in by a dangerous number of enemies. “You follow orders, got it? And order number one is 'No taking blame -or credit!- for my decision.'”

“Roger.” Athrun gave him a small smile. 

Dearka’s mobile suit lowered it’s gun and starting shooting a barrage at the enemy suits. Athrun’s borrowed ZAKU ducked between his shots and toward the asteroid where their commander was pinned down. They fell into the rhythm automatically, like they were in Buster and Aegis again.

Over the Joule Team’s communication channel, they could hear Yzak shrieking vengeance on his enemies. That, too, was just as it had always been.


End file.
